Day of the Sorcerers
"Day of the Sorcerers" is the eighty-second episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It first aired on April 28, 2017 and was the first episode in the fourth season. Overview After a secret meeting of sorcerers, Cedric must choose between taking over the kingdom and maintaining his friendship with Sofia. Plot Sofia arrives at Hexley Hall with Cedric and Wormwood for the Conjurors Conference, a gathering of every sorcerer from every kingdom. Sofia is once again serving as Cedric's apprentice to help him with his spells at the Conference. Sofia fears that Grimtrix will be at the Conference, but Cedric assures her he will not try anything with so many people around. Once inside, Sofia is wowed by all the sights. She stops by a sorceress painting an Enchanted Painting. The sorceress tells her she is painting the Mystic Isles, the land where all magic comes from and which is home to all sorts of magical creatures that are really hard to get to. Sofia also meets up with Princess Jun, who is there to help Wu-Chang at the Conference. Suddenly, Grimtrix's weasel Wriggley comes up and gives Cedric an invitation to a meeting of the greatest sorcerers in the world in the Enchanted Portrait Parlour. Sofia asks Jun where Cedric went and Jun points out where. When she sees Wriggley, Sofia realizes something is wrong and follows them. Cedric arrives at the meeting, which is attended by Grimtrix, Greylock the Grand, Morgana, Baron Von Rocha, a grumpy wizard Cedric bumped into earlier, and a midget wizard. The meeting is for all spellcasters who feel overlooked by the Royals and believe they should rule their kingdoms. To accomplish this, Grimtrix is assembling the group into the Order of the Wand and giving its members Medusa's Stones, magical stones that make any spell cast with the wand they are put on permanent. Sofia, who has heard everything, pulls Cedric out of the meeting. Sofia tells Cedric she cannot believe what Grimtrix is doing and asks him why Grimtrix would think he would be part of such a horrible plan. Cedric tells her that he intends to stall Grimtrix, and urges her to go ask the other sorcerers/sorceresses for help. After Sofia leaves, Cedric tells Wormwood he is not sure he wants to do what Grimtrix wants, but Wormwood encourages him to do it to gain respect. Hearing this, Cedric takes a Medusa Stone from Grimtrix. Meanwhile, Sofia meets up with Jun and asks her where Wu-Chang is. Jun tells her that he and most of the other sorcerers were led to the library. Sofia tells Jun about Grimtrix's plot, and together they head to the library. When they get there, they find that all the good sorcerers have been trapped inside by the shusher. They get the shusher off the door by being as loud as they can. Their plan works, and Merlin and the other good sorcerers are free. Sofia tells them about Grimtrix's plot. Merlin tells her how to undo the effects of the Medusa Stones, and when they discover the evil sorcerers have already left, the good sorcerers take off to protect their kingdoms from them. Sofia assumes that Cedric was not able to stall them and goes to see if he is okay. But when Sofia finds him, Grimtrix is telling him to have fun taking over Enchancia. Sofia confronts him and Wormwood, who tells her he is going to take over Enchancia and about all his plots to steal her Amulet since she arrived at the Castle, which Cedric admits to, leaving Sofia heartbroken. Cedric goes to take over Enchancia while Sofia grabs a magic broom and goes after him. Cedric arrives back at Enchancia Castle and freezes everyone using the Medusa Stone's magic, saving the Royal Family for last. Sofia arrives back soon after and manages to grab his wand. Sofia then drops the Medusa Stone to the ground and destroys it, which undoes the effects of the Medusa Stone's magic. Once unfrozen, King Roland has the guards seize Cedric. Upon being asked for an explanation, Cedric reveals all the frustration and resentment he has been feeling all these years before the guards take him to the dungeon. Sofia tries to defend Cedric, but Miranda dismisses it as Sofia just seeing what she wants to see. Sofia visits Cedric in the dungeon and tells him the worst thing he did was telling her they were not friends, which she knows is not true. Grimtrix suddenly attacks Enchancia Castle. Sofia goes to stop him while Cedric frees himself and Wormwood. When he catches up to Sofia, Cedric helps Sofia defeat Grimtrix and save the Royal Family, who had been frozen again by Grimtrix. Cedric then apologizes to the Royal Family who, at Sofia's urging, forgives him. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Keone Young as Wu-Chang *Jeff Bennett as Merlin *Billy West as Grimtrix *Mitchell Whitfield as Greylock the Grand *Nika Futterman as Sorceress Trivia *Sofia finally learns that Cedric was evil in this episode. Cedric, in turn, finally "officially" becomes good. *'Moral of this episode:' True friends help a friend do what's right. *Starting with this episode, the show now shows credits during the opening, just like Elena of Avalor. Gallery DayOfTheSorcerers.jpg Giving_Cedric_a_Seconed_Chance.png Day of the Sorcerers titlecard.jpg Amber & James in Day of the Sorcerers.png|When Sofia finally told Roland what Amber had done in "Once Upon a Princess" Category:Episodes Category:Season 4